brickplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Brick Planet
A complete history of everything that has happened on Brick Planet, BLOX City, and other related topics. This page is constantly updating, and if anything notable happens, please help us by adding it here! EDIT: Social-Paradise is under new ownership! https://social-paradise.net 2012= The months in which these actions exactly took place are unknown. Isaac Hymer creates his first social network, known as 'Social-Paradise.' It was one of the first websites to be categorized as a 'SANS' (Social Avatar Network Script) website. |-|2013= *Social-Paradise continues, revamped for 2013 with a new header. June *'June ??:' Social-Paradise shuts down for unknown reasons, displaying this text on every page: **''Error. Page cannot be displayed. Please contact your service provider for more details. (4)'' |-|2015= January Bailey (last name unknown) revamps an older SANS website created by Bailey known as World2Build, first created in 2011. This website didn't have a long life, as it was raided by Roblox users daily for their similarities, including the overall design, catalog items, and even the sub-forum names. A user named Sauceyy, (now known as 'Dextend' on BLOX City) was a tester for World2Build's website before launch, here are some words from him. "It was a very hyped and long worked website, many people I knew were jealous that I had early access, I even helped make some items on it, heh, I won't lie, I did rip off many Roblox items, but that's what the community enjoyed." A common misconception is that Isaac had co-owned this site, yet he had nothing to do with it. |-|2016= February *'February 27:' The BLOX City Twitter was launched. March *'March 2:' World2Build.net redirects to bloxcity.com *'March 4:' BLOX City prepares for launch of Alpha *'March 6:' The site was accidentally released, with 200+ users. *'March 7:' HeadlessHorror made a tweet about bloxcity.com, which pulls in more users. *'March 8:' Membership is added. *'March 11:' Groups created the first user made group known as 'Groups Fans'. *'March 26-30:' The first event is held, Egg Hunt 2016. April *'April 9:' BLOX City reaches 10,000 users May *'May 8:' 20,000 users. *'May 24:' The BLOX City Blog makes it's first post. *'May 25:' BLOX City releases the Trading System. June *'June 2:' 30,000 users. *'June 4:' BLOX City twitter reaches 500 followers. July *'July 1:' BLOX City gets a layout Change with new features. August *'August 12:' The BLOX City Twitter reaches 1,000 followers. *'August 14:' BLOX City Summer Vacation Fan-Art Contest is held *'August 21:' 50,000 users. *'August 31:' A live stream showcasing games on twitch is made September *'September 3–6:' Market items prices lowered for Labor Day. *'September 12:' 60,000 users. October *'October 7:' Halloween Giveaway is held. *'October 9–15:' Spooky Outfit is held. *'October 25–30:' Social Media Logo Design Contest is held. November *'November 5–25:' BLOX City begins holding monthly contests, beginning with Alex's Funny Video Contest. *'November 7:' BLOX City reaches 75,000 users. *'November 25–27:' BLOX City holds their first annual Black Friday Weekend Sale Extravaganza. *'November 28:' BLOX City's header receives a redesign. December *'December 2:' **Further changes to the header are published. The sidebar is removed and everything has been moved to the main header. **The Message system receives a revamp. Messages can now be marked as read or unread, as well as archived. Sent messages *'December 9:' The Hunt for Winter Contest is held. *'December 13:' Chats are tested. *'December 14:' Chats are added. *'December 16:' Groups go down for maintenance. *'December 24:' BLOX City shuts down temporarily. |-|2017= January *'January ??:' Chats are removed. *'January 7:' **Non-VIP users can no longer trade. **Sales tax is raised to 50% for Non-VIP Users. *'January 8:' Non-VIP users can trade again, until games release. *'January 14:' The site goes down constantly. *'January 15:' **The achievements get a redesign. **Character editing gets maintenance for about two hours. February *'February 23:' Avatars get feet. *'February 25:' Games are released. They were shutdown twice after being released. *'February 26:' BCSOD (BLOX City Screen Of Death) gets fixed, head colors and faces are added. *'February 27:' Clothes load in-game. *'February 28:' The game chat system security is revamped. March *'March 6:' **BLOX City announced that it was closing. **BLOX City development was discontinued. **Upgrades are no longer purchasable. **Games were no longer playable. *'March 7' **Egg hunt eggs can be bought for 1 Bit. **The Forums are removed. July *'July 20:' bloxcity.com is online again. *'July 21:' Website goes temporarily offline. *'July 23:' Website is online with a new design. *'July 22:' The primary domain is now brickplanet.com, bloxcity.com is set to redirect to the new domain, and players can reserve names early or transfer join dates and account names. August *'August 1:' Store gets released, *'August 1:' Gorgeous Face can be brought for 1 Bit. *'August ??:' You can't post on Brick Planet's Wall anymore. *'August 24:' Inventory gets renamed to Backpack. September *'September 1:' Gorgeous Face goes off-sale. *'September ??:' Rude usernames get banned/deleted. *'September ??:' Crates are added in. *'September ??:' Groups gets added in. *'September ??:' Users rioted about the Crates. *'September ??:' Users were able to refund their Coins back to Credits for a while. *'September ??:' Codes are added in to get items. October *'October ??:' Halloween crate is added in. *'October ??:' Spanish YouTuber (StronbolYT) finds the website. *'October ??:' Groups are now seen. *'October ??:' You can now change your character to female in settings. *'October ??:' Updates page is introduced. *'October ??:' The logo was changed into a Pumpkin, designed by Ohh. (Confirmed by Isaac in page 3 of this thread https://www.brickplanet.com/forum/thread/49946/) *'October 20:' **New site font for clearer visibility. **Miscellaneous updates on the forum. **Users that own multiple copies of an item are now grouped into one. **Trades updated. **Status indicator was changed to overlay the avatar picture under favorite friends on the side bar. This was to allow extra clearance for usernames. *'October 21:' All groups you are a member of now show in the side bar, with favorite groups showing at the top of the list. *'October 21:' Fixed a bug where favorite friends were still in your side bar after you removed them as a friend. *'October 21:' Users are now required to verify their account (email) before purchasing items. *'October 21:' Fixed a minor security bug with private messages. *'October 22:' **New filter system has been released. (300 Words on the White-List) **Offsite links are now automatically blocked. *'October 25:' Added Updates page to replace posting updates on a thread in the forum. **Added a feature in Edit Character that allows users to set their avatar orientation face left or right. **Many bugs were fixed with crates in the user inventory, new filter system, private messages, and group earning payouts. All groups that did not receive group payouts have been paid. **Users that have VIP will now display their active membership under Statistics on their profile. Users will no longer have multiple badges of different VIPs, and instead will have just the most current VIP. *'October 25:' Fixed a bug where users could not like forum posts or replies, and enhanced security for it. *'October 25:' Verified Groups feature is added. *'October 26:' **Added a better styling to scroll bars on side bars. **Cut avatar rendering time in half (from ~2.4 seconds to ~1 second), with more improvements planned in the future. *'October 27:' More bugs fixed with the profanity filter. *'October 28:' **Miscellaneous security updates. **New Users have to wait a day old before posting. (To stop raiders) **Security improvements with sessions. Users will no longer be logged out frequently. **Added information regarding the development progress of our game client in the updates tab. This tab will now be updated regularly in addition to web updates. **Large accessories will now automatically fit within the avatar render. For this to take effect on your avatar, simply refresh your avatar on the edit character page. *'October 31:' **Miscellaneous styling updates. **Added new search features & updated styling. November *'November 1:' Faceless glitch started appearing *'November 6:' **Faceless glitch patched, all users who had the faceless glitch were purged. **Users can now modify privacy settings for their user wall. **Accessories no longer render on avatar thumbnails, which would sometimes block the avatar's head and/or face. **Isaac gives a heads-up on brand new features. *'November 8:' **Fixed a few bugs in the Creator Area, group payouts, and distributed all missing currency to groups. *'November 19' **Forums were re-arranged. **Fixed a bug where users could not report group clothing and with group roles. **A few improvements made to the edit character inventory. **When an asset is purged, it will now be automatically removed from your avatars. **Items are no longer see items on sale (publicly) unless the asset is approved. **Users can no longer upload the same copy of a pair of shirt/pants that they uploaded. *'November ??:' Coins image changed *'November ??:' Credits are now visible without clicking on your character *'November ??:' There is now a darker background on your character. *'November ??:' You could apply to be a game tester. *'November 30:' Sneak peeks of game client were released. December *'December 2:' Another famous YouTuber makes a video about Brick Planet. *'December 6:' Crates one and two has been removed due to a new crate system. *'December 10:' Games now have a deadline and will likely be released soon! *'December 12:' If you signed into Brick Planet everyday until Christmas you would get 15 Credits and 15 Bits. *'December 15:' **A bell was added notifying users if anyone has posted on their wall, sent a friend request, or if one of their items were bought. **Homepage layout was improved. *'December 20:' Chat system rolled out. *'December 25:' Christmas login special ended. *'December 31:' Games are released. |-|2018= January *'January 1:' **Website experienced some traffic problems. **Lots of game page updates. **The Brick Planet Creepypasta Wiki (shortened as BPCW) was created so users could post creepypastas for the game. *'January 2:' Lots of game client and game page changes. *'January 3:' **A new building contest where players can enter their game. The top three best built places will win. **Client update is released which eliminated various game-breaking bugs such as 1x1 or flat bricks. Games loaded a lot faster and games are pre-rendered before a player joins to prevent instantly falling. *'January 4:' **Further client updates made, infinite jumping bug was fixed. **New game visit counter is added along with achievements. *'January 5:' Client and Workshop .exe certificates are added, antivirus software no longer treats them as viruses. *'January 6:' New badges are added. *'January ??:' The login menu screen on the website was changed. *'January ??:' Ads were made smaller. *'January ??:' Bugs with the chat were fixed. *'January ??:' Chat website was updated. *'January ??:' The inbox logo was updated. *'January ??:' The trade logo was updated. *'January ??:' The upgrade logo was updated. *'January 27:' The YouTuber group, Xonnek Followers, was removed from the list of groups. *'January 15-??:' Famous YouTubers such as AlbertsStuff, Tofuu and ZephPlayz found the website. *'January 30:' Valentine's Day Collectible Crate is launched. February *'February 4:' A large amount of staff were fired or resigned around this time, most of them left due to the resignation of the co-founder and general inactivity. *'February 14:' The Planetary Clothing Competition begins. *'February ??:' The Planetary Clothing Competition ends and winners was announcement on the blog. March *'March 5:' St. Patrick crate is launched. *'March 8:' Face Contest starts. *'March 24:' St. Patrick Crate goes off-sale. *'March 25:' New Store is launched *'March 26:' A major bug with the Royal Crown was discovered and later fixed. *'March 30:' There is a new blog post about an egg hunt. *'March 31:' Brick Planet Egg Hunt started at 12:00 PM CST *Unknown, around here: a group of people hack the site which include blackwing272, brich712, goyardian etc April *'April ??:' Face Crates goes on-sale for 150 Credits. *'April ??:' Face Crate drops in price around 50 Credits. *'April 5:' New logo font was launched. *'April 13:' Friday 13th Sale started. *'April 14:' Friday 13th Sale ended. *'April ??:' Beta testers were able to test the new client. *'April ??:' Egg Hunt ended. *'April ??:' Streams were re-introduced. May *'May ??:' Gorgeous Face is on sale again with price of 1 Credit / 15 Bits. *'May ??:' The store how has new features like a rating system. *'May 6:' Kieran opened Public Beta testing of the upcoming version of the client is opened up to the public, allowing 500 players to use the new client for a limited time and that's the reason why Isaac fired him. June *'June ??:' Collectible changed to Unique. *'June 12:' Alex was fired from the Brick Planet staff team, many people responded negatively. *'June 14:' The Brick Planet logo was changed. (See image below) *'June 14:' Isaac updated a few items with a new look. *'June 15:' General Discussion on the Brick Planet forum reached over 1,000,000 replies! *'June 16:' New client updates introduced new skyboxes and bug fixes. July *'July 1:' **Added forum signatures that can be changed in settings, the ability to purchase multiple crates at once, and a decline all option for friend requests. **Clothing now displays its type correctly in group stores. **A few typos, crates displayed incorrect prices on the money page, and a bug when entering statuses were fixed. *'July 3:' Bits have received a new design, replacing the circle in the middle with the Brick Planet logo. *'July 4:' **A new code item was released. **And new crate was also released on sale for 100 Credits. *'July 7:' **Brick Planet reached over 500K users, celebrated with the release of the 500k Shades. **Users now able to pin stuff onto their walls **A few bug fixes like preventing users from initiating a forgot password reset. *'July 9-12:' Popular YouTuber Flamingo (see here) plays the game causing a flood of players to create accounts on Brick Planet which lead to problems with their servers. The high amount of traffic on the website caused users to have slow and laggy connections, and causing the website to temporarily shut down to fix the issues. *'July 13:' The Hockey Mask is put back on sale for Friday the 13th. *'July 14:' Brick Planet Discord Emoji Competition ends, and The Hockey Mask goes off-sale. *'July 15:' **All servers went offline except active games due to a bug. **The Emoji Hat was released, major bug was discovered where the hat could easily be duplicated through the ability to trade it and buy it again. *'July 17:' Admins deleting posts because some players talking about TrustGone's ban, and have been deleting random posts for unknown reasons. *'July 18:' Gorgeous Face goes on-sale for seven hours, and you can now preview items in 3D. *'July 21:' **XSS vulnerability in the forums, allowing users to use cross-site scripting, meaning you can use HTML in posts. (See image for example) **Maintenance to fix the XSS vulnerability. *'July 23:' 9,000 Players have joined the Brick Planet Discord channel. To celebrate, they announced a free promo code which redeems the Discord Headset. *'July 24:' brickplanet.com isn't working (not because of the internet) *'July 25:' There was another XSS vulnerability, which probably happened at 10:59 CST. It was like July 21st, but without alerts on threads. One of the admins to notice the XSS vulnerability was Jaden. He said that if you abuse it you'll get at least a warning or a 12 hour-3 day ban *'July 26:' Kieran exploited the store and removed certain items from all users accounts. The website went back on online in 2 hours, people were given their items back. However, a lot of people were over-given items ruining uniques. People's net-worths drastically changed by rising or dropping. **The website was shut down once again to fix the issues. After the website was back online, Isaac made a forum post about the issue and people who are on this forum post: (https://www.brickplanet.com/forum/thread/379278/) had to contact the Brick Planet help email if they wanted the items back. **Google Ads come back to the platform. *'July 29:' Game Client says Building Game indefinitely, possibly due to the new client. ** This was a bug and was later fixed in the same day. August *'August 2:' Game servers bug, if you join a game it makes another servers, there is private servers :O *'August 4:' Thumbnails graphics change, but not in game. Once the new client comes out, the graphics will be like in the thumbnails. *'August 12 ''(?):' Fix the issue when you couldn't be able to build in Workshop or play any games. *'August 13:' New client/workshop is announced, on a thread by Isaac. The ETA of the new client/workshop is August 18, 2018. *'August 14:' Groups are renamed to Communities https://www.brickplanet.com/forum/thread/417007/ *'August 15:' Astro has been announced. People thought it was event, but it was a membership, and it caused chaos on the forums because it says that it's replacing all memberships, you can't create groups and you need to pay 15 Bits to send a trade, unless you have the membership, it says about the blog post about Astro which was a bad idea. https://blog.brickplanet.com/introducing-astro/ *'August 17:' Membership pages goes down to add Astro. '''Hermano' announced that Crate #4 will be the last normal crate. After, there will be no more normal crates, but Crates are here to stay, only for the holidays. *'August 18-19:' New Client and workshop are released at 3PM. Officially at 12AM. *'August 19:' New Client is fixed, along with workshop errors. *'August 20:' Mac Users are now able to play on the client (FALSE), With the upgrades going down for a moment. *'August 21:' First Torso Package was release, with Brick.Master returning. *'August 22:' First bundle is released. *'August 23:' Rob, a BP admin stated on the BP Discord, that BP might shut down. Probably because Isaac was running low on money. With upgrades going down for a bit, as Isaac was possible going to refund everyone. *'August 24:' **Inappropriate games were created and shown on the game's front page. **Isaac announces that Brick Planet is closing down in the latest blog. He said that he will try his best to keep it up. If he can't, then the site will shutdown, unless somebody buys the site. *'August 25:' Community gets super toxic, because no one is taking care of the site. *'August 26:' Brick Planet was hacked and was down for a while. At 3:57 PM CST, it came back online. *'August 29:' Site shuts down a day early, website's DNS records were deleted. No one can get onto the website. *'August 31:' The Brick Planet Discord was deleted. September *'September 17:' Isaac has a emotional feeling of shutting down BP, and he was thinking of bringing the site back with new plans. *'September 19:' Isaac changes his mind, due to a lack of planning for Brick Planet, so it doesn't reopen. October *'October 2:' Brick Planet suddenly reopens to the public, but the site has loading problems. Also, games are broken and you can't change your avatar. Brick Planet opens because Isaac has plans now. *'October 5:' Brick Planet Discord officially reopens. *'October 6:' The Brick Planet Discord is raided with @everyone pings and explicit (NSFW) images. ** Brick Planet Discord Closes after this raid. November *'November 7:' Brick Planet announces they will shut down again December 1. *'November 8:' Shutdown date changes to November 11, with the mention of the hosting canceled. *'November 11:' Brick Planet shuts down for the third time at 1:12 AM CST, when it was scheduled to be at 11:59 AM CST. ** No was looking after the website, meaning Isaac had to handly moderation the forums himself. Giving false one days bans and locking lots of threads. *'November 27:' Brick Planet's DNS records and site are officially removed from the CloudFlare servers, however the domain remains. |-|2019= January * January 12: Isaac announces on twitter that he might reopen Brick Planet with different plans. ** There's a slack of info about this. We don't know the date when it will be re-opened. * January 14: Brick Planets website gets rerouted with CloudFlare, site DNS changed to CloudFlare, * January 16: Database reset gets announced, confirmed in Discord. * January 17: '''Brick Planet's website now says "6" due to server testing & Isaac announces a new feature, that if you're 13 you can deposit credits into real money (Similar to Roblox's DevEx). * '''January 21: Brick Planet goes into maintenance. Soon after it was changed to say "Brickplanet Is in Development" * January 24(?): Logo and favicon gets deleted randomly on development/maintenance page. February * February 6: Tor has stated on the Unofficial Official Brick Planet Discord Server, that Isaac left the server, deleted his twitter account and unfriend everyone who was helping him work on the website. ** Also stating, that Brick Planet IS not coming back. With that, the Brick Planet website is unable to be reached. * February 8: Isaac creates a new twitter account and a tweet, states that he will develop Brick Planet again in a few weeks. * February 11: IsaacHymer's Twitter account is removed and Old Twitter account named IsaacProgrammer is back. During Impersonator of IsaacHymer's Twitter account * February 23: Isaac announces again, that Brick Planet is going to come back. The site may be back online, with probably the same development/maintenance screen within 2-4 days. Proof March * March 24: '''Isaac announces that BP is coming back. He also explained why he can't open BP over the past 2 months and other stuff. Check Isaac's twitter for proof. * '''March 29: The official BP Discord gets re-created. You can join the server here May *'May 24-25:' Brick Planet's FAQ releases on site (roadmap to come soon). This photo displays the FAQ on the site (not all of them are shown, go to BP'S FAQ to see all of them). *'May ??:' Servers has stopped working. (Error 521 Ray ID: 4dec92475879712f • 2019-05-30 00:25:32 UTC Web server is down) June *'June 17:' Isaac announces on his Twitter, that he is going to turn Brick Planet in to an open-world roleplaying game. *'June 28:' Brick Planet website is online and open to the public. Various things are broken or missing such as images (due to the CDN server being unavailable) and a few buttons. *'June 28:' CDN server is online, allowing images such as avatars to be served. *'June 29:' Forum, store, and avatars reset. Some currency is taken from players. *'June 30:' Site goes offline to switch to a new hosting provider. July *'July 2:' Profanity filter breaks, which means everyone can swear and say other profane words. *'July 5:' Game client get restored. *'July 7:' Games page gets updated with a sorter and search on the top, and you can now choose a server. *'July 21:' Client for macOS and Linux gets released Category:Browse